


The Fun in Funeral

by EverCosmicRose



Series: Fandom Prompts [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, The Temps Commission, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: Five decided to visit an old friend from the Commission's funeral.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Fandom Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The Fun in Funeral

The viewing room was just like any - truing to seem down to Earth, but depressing as shit. Well, that was Five's take on it as he walked into the room with a cup of black coffee in hand. He honestly hated going to funerals but refused to miss this one. Apparently, his partner from the Commission, (y/n) (l/n), had 'died from a hiking accident.' When Five heard that (y/n) had died, he didn't believe it. They wouldn't have been stupid enough to die while hiking.

"Did you know them well?" the only other person in the room asked Five while he looked at the corpse.

"Yeah," Five replied with narrowed eyes as he looked over the body. "We used to partners at work a while back."

The woman, most likely a professional mourner, eyed the boy with interest. It was a little weird to see a teen talking about being partners with an older (y/g). Maybe they were the boy's supervisor? 

"Excuse me..." Five started as he looked at the woman's name tag. "Carol... Can I have a moment alone with them?"

"Of course, sweetie!" the woman, now dubbed Carol, answered as she started to make her way out of the room. "Take as much time as you need!"

Five shook his head at the woman leaving before turning his attention to his ex-partner. Narrowed eyes combed over the body with suspicion as Five leaned down close to the (y/g)'s ear.

"I know you aren't dead you idiot," Five chided. "It takes more than a fall off the cliff to kill a cockroach-like you."

"No, shit Sherlock," The corpse said with eyes now wide open. "Now, are you going to help me fake my death, or are you going to bitch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by some-textposts
> 
> Imagine your OTP  
> Person A, at B's funeral: Can I have a moment alone with them?  
> Person C: Of course! *leaves*  
> Person A, leaning over B's coffin: Now Listen, I know you're not dead.  
> Person B: Yeah, no shit.`


End file.
